Just a Little Dangerous
by tinkertot95
Summary: Sophia Mariotte thought that she was just your average hitchhiker, left alone by a terrible incident that claimed the lives of her beloved parents. What she soon finds out will change the way she lives her life forever. Can the Winchester brothers save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my very first Supernatural story! I'd just like to take the time and say thank you for reading it! It means a lot, because I'm working very hard on this. Just to give you a clue as to where we are, I'm tossing the start somewhere...after the guys meet Castiel, and they become friends with him. I don't own Supernatural, it would be very cool if I did. I only own my main character and the members of her family that may or may not appear. Now, enjoy the story!_

I pull up to the house and kill the engine to the truck that carried me to safety. I do my best to tighten my makeshift bandages around my wounds before I climb out of the cab of the truck. I start the long, painful trek slowly to conserve my energy. I know that if I move too quickly then bad things will happen. With every step, the door appears to move farther and farther away. A panic quickly sets in.

"Help!" I try to yell, but I'm just too weak. "Help!" I try again. The door opens and two men come running out. "Oh thank God." I cry as I collapse into the arms of the taller man.

"What happened to you?" He asks as he scoops me up into his arms with ease. I hold my own arms close to my body.

"I don't know...this man with tattoos all over him said that he could grant a wish and then he attacked me and I woke up in this terrifying place, bleeding. I managed to get free and I found that truck and took it. There was nothing else I could do." I say, nearly in tears.

"Shh, it's alright. We understand." He says gently. I really must have been pretty far from the door. "I'm Sam, what's your name?"

"Sophia." I answer, following the trend of not giving a last name. The other man opens the door and Sam walks through it.

"Bobby!" The other man calls out. Another man, Bobby I'm assuming, enters the front hall. "She was attacked and taken by a djinn."

"Well, first things first, lets get her cleaned up." He says and Sam walks through a doorway and into a kitchen. "Dean, get the first aid kit." Dean leaves the room. "Do you mind if I take a look?" I shake my head and Sam sets me on a chair. I hold out my arms and Bobby carefully removes the bloody strips of my cloth from my arms. My poor flannel.

"Can you tell us where that man was?" Sam asks gently and I think on it for a moment and then nod.

"Yes...the abandoned foundry. It's about thirteen miles south from here. There's a keep out sign." I say, trying to remember any helpful details.

"Alright." Dean says as he returns with what Bobby asked for. "We'll be back." He says. I feel that it's best to not ask questions.

"Be careful." I warn. "That man is crazy." I say and wince as Bobby starts to clean up the wounds. Dean gives me a nod before he and Sam leave.

"So, did you get it?" Bobby asks someone. I'm assuming it's Sam and Dean, back from checking out the foundry.

"Yeah, we found another body. It must have been the one before Sophia." Dean says. They're talking quietly, they must think that I'm still asleep. I sit up on the couch, my head spinning all the way. "Shh." He cautions the other two. They enter the library. Bobby has a glass of water.

"Here you go, drink slow." He orders and I oblige. "How do you feel?" He asks and I take another drink from the glass.

"I'm dizzy, but I guess that's just blood loss...Dean, you called that man a djinn? What is that?" I ask, looking to who I now know to be Sam's older brother. The three all look to each other. "I know that he wasn't human." I say, keeping my voice strong so that they can't deny me.

"Djinn." Sam says suddenly. "More commonly known as a genie. Not the three wishes kind though."

"No kidding." I say dryly. I take another drink from the glass and they look between themselves again. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing at all." Bobby says as he stands up, taking the now empty glass. "Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Yes...I'm sorry to be such a bother." I apologize and he shakes his head and goes back to the kitchen. "So...how do you guys know about this stuff?"

"We're hunters." Dean says. "We hunt down this kind of stuff. It's the family business." The way he says it like it's no big deal...

"So, you hunt down djinn and kill them?" I ask, only to reaffirm what I was just told. What if this is all just a dream?

"Among other things." Sam says somewhat passively. "Do you have anyone we could call?" He asks.

"No, now leave the poor girl alone." Bobby says as he brings me a plate of food. Chicken, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. I smile.

"It's okay Bobby...I guess you could call me a drifter. I've been hitchhiking across the country." I explain. "My parents died a couple of years ago and I haven't heard from my older brother in years. He could be dead too for all I know."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dean says. "Isn't that just a little dangerous though?" He asks and I smile shaking my head.

"No, I can take care of my self...when my attacker is human I guess would be a better thing to say." I say with a slight shrug. "This is delicious Bobby." I compliment as I eat.

"Finally, someone who appreciates me." He says and I laugh. "These idjits...I tell ya what." He shakes his head. Suddenly, another man is there.

"Oh, so you come when we don't call you." Dean says, taking on a somewhat angry tone with the newcomer.

"Dean, I always come." T he new man says, then he walks over to me. "My name is Castiel." He introduces himself. "Sophia, I am an angel of the Lord, will you allow me to heal you?" He asks. I blink up at him a few times.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask with a slight disbelieving laugh. Sure, there is something very...peaceful about him, but an angel?

"Cas, you can't just go up to people who aren't used to this kind of stuff and say stuff like that." Dean says as he walks over to us.

"She knows more than she realizes." Castiel says. "If she agrees to let me heal her, she will understand everything."

"So...he really is an angel?" I ask in a small voice. He looks back at me and nods. I feel myself frown. "Half of me wishes that this was just part of that twisted dream that djinn had induce." I admit. "Hell, a regular messed up dream would work." I say, my voice sounding tired. "Alright, you can heal me." I say. After her heals me, my eyes instantly tear up as I remember the true death of my parents. I black out.

"So, she is Andrew Mariotte's daughter? I thought she died with them." Bobby asks, his voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yes...she is Andrew's daughter, but no she didn't die. I wiped her memory of that to prevent her from going after their murderer. I've been watching over her, but that djinn caught her when I was...busy." Castiel explains. "She is one of the special few who can bear my true form."

"So she's actually a hunter?" Sam asks, sounding fascinated. I stand up from the couch and go to them. "Sophia..."

"So you thought that you should make that choice for me, Castiel?" I ask with a tight voice. "What about my brother?" I demand.

"He is alive." He responds, not changing his tone. "As far as the choice, vengeance is not the path for you."

"Bull shit. I make my own path, nothing is set in stone." I say, absolutely furious with the angel in front of me.

"Sophia, think about it. You couldn't defend yourself against the djinn." He says and I slam my fist down on the cabinet.

"No thanks to you! Didn't you think I could handle it?" I ask, calming down after my little physical outburst.

"It was Andrew's dying wish." He says and my heart drops into my stomach. "Your father didn't want you to get yourself killed."

"Damn paranoid..." I mutter, trying to keep myself from crying. I cannot be weak. "So it's fair that he died?" I ask no one in particular.

"So, Sammy and I will gank this demon and that'll be the end of it. She can stay here with Bobby while we do it." Dean says simply. I open my mouth to protest. "This son of a bitch is after you now Sophia, just let us take care of it. It's what we do."

"Well, does Bobby not get a say in all of this? It is his house." I say, doing all that I can to be able to be involved.

"I don't mind. I have a spare room that you can stay in as long as you need to." He says and I sigh, silently admitting defeat. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up at Sam.

"It will be alright." He says. "We'll get him for you." I offer a small smile. "You look exhausted, why don't you get some rest?" I nod. "Alright, I can let you borrow some clothes until we can get you some."

"Thank you, Sam." I say, my voice betraying just how exhausted I really am. He grabs a bag from the hallway and then leads me upstairs and to the spare room. He gives me a tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"The bathroom is just across the hall. If you need anything at all, we'll be just downstairs." He says as he looks around the room. "I really am sorry about your parents."

"It isn't your fault." I say. If anything, it's all my fault. If I had been strong enough...I would have been able to save them.

"It isn't yours either. What matters now is that you take care of yourself." He insists and I smile a little. It's like he can read my mind.

"Thank you...I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning?" I ask. I want to make them breakfast as a small thanks.

"Yeah, definitely." He says with a smile before leaving, closing the door behind him. I change into the borrowed clothes and crawl into the full sized bed. It's an unfamiliar setting, but I quickly fall asleep.

I walk downstairs quietly so that I don't wake anyone up. I peek into the library and see Sam asleep on the couch and Dean on the floor without a blanket. I noiselessly walk over and cover him up before going to the kitchen and starting on making breakfast. I make two different pancake batters, chocolate chip and regular. After I make the pancakes, I put sausage and bacon into a pan.

"Oh my God, Sammy wake up. Do you smell that?" I hear Dean's tired voice ask. I don't know what it is, but there is just something really hot about a guy's sleepy voice. I hear Sam fall off the couch.

"Bobby never makes..." Sam starts, then I see him in the doorway. "Sophia..." He says, sounding very surprised and somewhat dazed. I smile.

"You guys can call me Sophie. Anyway, there's chocolate chip and regular. I also have some bacon frying right now. Eggs anyone?" I ask as I go to the fridge.

"Sure..." Sam says, blinking a few times. "Thank you." He adds on, and he rubs his eyes trying to wake up some more.

"Where have you been my whole life?" Dean asks as he walks over and picks up a plate. He puts a couple of chocolate chip pancakes on it and I put three strips of bacon. "I could kiss you right now!" He exclaims, his mouth watering at the sight of the home cooked meal. I laugh and start on the scrambled eggs.

"What in the name of...oh, right." Bobby says as he walks into the kitchen to join the party. How long has it been since they've had a good breakfast?

"Chocolate chip or regular pancakes Bobby?" I ask as I get the eggs going. He just sort of stares at me.

"Huh...just goes to show that I have no clue what all I have." He says as he shakes his head. "Regular please. Dean, quit stuffin' your face and help me clear the table, y'idjit." He says as he starts. Dean sets down his plate and does as he was told. After they finish, I set the other three plates down and set the plates that have all of the food in the center. Then I grab four glasses and fill them with milk.

"I would have made coffee, but to be honest I've never done that before." I admit as I sit down with the guys.

"You've done enough already." Bobby says as he gets up and sets a pot on to brew. The smell fills the kitchen, completing the wonderful atmosphere. "I think this is the first time this table's been used for eating."

"I'm honored to be the chef then." I say with a smile. I take one chocolate chip and one regular pancake before drowning them in syrup, and then do the same to two sausage links.

"So, you don't look like a hitchhiker." Dean says after a little while of silence. I raise an eyebrow at him. "I imagine them being a little tan, and you're..."

"Pale as fuck?" I offer and he gives me a 'more or less' look. I laugh. "I'm just fair skinned, I guess." I say with a shrug. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted last night after Castiel healed me." I say softly.

"You have every right to be pissed." Dean says with a shrug. He takes a bite of bacon. "I would've hit him."

"Don't you think that you'd go to Hell for hitting an angel?" I ask, more than a little shocked by what he said.

"Been there, done that." He says and I raise my eyebrow, again. "Cas pulled me out of Hell a little while back after I sold my soul to bring Sammy back to life."

"Oh...I see." I say, a little shocked. "I would do the same thing for my brother." I admit then I can't help but laugh. "He'd kick my ass to Mexico and back, but I'd do it."

"Thank you! Finally, someone who understands." Dean says around a bite of pancake. I shrug and dig in. "So, what are your hobbies?" He asks, earning looks from Sam and Bobby.

"Uh...I like reading, fixing cars, and I draw a little." I say, not really enjoying the spotlight being on me.

"Well, you are more than welcome to pick a car to fix up in the garage. If you're gonna stick around, might as well get ya a car." Bobby offers.

"Thank you." I say with a genuine smile. I finish my breakfast and go over to the sink to start on the dishes.

"I can take you shopping later, to get some clothes and stuff." Sam offers as he brings his plate over and sets it in the sink.

"Yeah, and we can get you Ids and stuff made later." Dean says, still eating. Oh well, at least nothing will go to waste.

" Alright, thanks guys. Bobby, I'll do some grocery shopping too." I say as I pull a blank envelope out of a box of them and use it to make a list. "Okay, I'm going to go get cleaned up." I announce and head upstairs to do just that. I grab my shorts and tank top from yesterday and deem them acceptable to wear and go to the bathroom for a shower. Bobby's house must get a lot of through traffic for there to be women's body wash and shampoo. Lucky for me though I guess. As I look over myself, I see that all of my old scars are gone. Castiel must have healed them as well. I finish cleaning myself and shut off the water before drying off and getting dressed. As I walk out of the bathroom, I run into Dean. "Sorry!" I gasp as he grabs my arms to steady me.

"It's alright...here. You can borrow this since you had to use your flannel for bandages." He says as he hands me the flannel shirt. I smile and put it on and roll the sleeves up to my elbows. "That looks good on you." He compliments.

"Thanks Dean, you smell nice by the way...wow I sound weird." I say with a laugh. He waves it off.

"Nah, it's okay. I take that as a compliment. Well, Sammy's waiting for you downstairs." He says and I nod.

"Alright. Thanks again, Dean." I say and we head downstairs. I step into the beat up converse all stars that I love so much. I tuck my list into my pocket, wave to Bobby and then Sam and I head out.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone get such a fashionable wardrobe just from Walmart." Sam compliments and I laugh.

"Why thank you. It all has to do with what you get." I say with a smile. I bought six pairs of jeans and four pairs of shorts along with a good assortment of shirts. I also bought a few dresses, a pair of gladiator sandles and a new pair of tennis shoes. Of course I bought pajamas of my own as well as bras and underwear. Necessities can be expensive. During that portion I sent Sam to do the grocery sopping. The sweetheart bought me an iPod as well. We pull up to the salvage yard and unload our purchases from the beautiful '67 Chevy Impala and head inside. I go up to my room, Dean follows.

"Alright, so I got you a little something." He says and I nod and start hanging stuff up in the closet. "Silver knife and a TAURUS Model 92 9mm. It has a..."

"Seventeen round magazine, year I know." I say with a smile. I then frown after hanging up the last of my jeans. "I wonder what happened to my dad's..."

"Journal?" He offers, then tosses me two leather bound journals. "Cas was keeping them safe for you." I open my dad's journal and my heart breaks as I glance over his familiar handwriting. I've grieved their deaths...but just remembering them. I sit down on my bed.

"I've grieved for them...but now that I remember the truth...it's hard." I admit, then shake my head. "Sorry, I'm just being sentimental." I say as I put the journals under a pillow.

"It's a lot to handle, but you'll be okay." He says, sounding a little thoughtful. He walks over and sits next to me. "After my old man died I didn't want to face it. Sammy kept houndin' me to get me to talk , but I'm not that guy." He says. "You just need to take care of yourself." Then he adds on. "Not that I mind saving a pretty girl like you."

"Of course not." I agree with a laugh. "Thank you for telling me that , Dean. You took a step towards being that guy."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go telling that to Sammy. He'd never let me live that down." He says like it's a big secret.

"That doesn't sound like...okay nevermind. Brothers play by different rules." I say and Dean gives me a slightly exasperated look.

"Okay, it's really kind of freaky how you actually get stuff." He admits and I shrug. "Awesome, don't get me wrong. I'm just not used to it."

"Hunter problems." I say with a roll of my eyes. "What can ya do?" I then ask, standing up. I slip off the flannel.

"What are you doing? I said you could borrow it." Dean says as he pulls it back up my arms. He then seems to inwardly talk to himself.

"Hey Sophie, I brought my laptop so you can sync your iPod...Dean you look like your head's about to explode." Sam says as he brings me the computer.

"Shut up, Sammy." He says as he leaves the room. Sam walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and logs on and opens up iTunes for me.

"I have some classic rock stuff, and there's a pretty big variety to choose from. Mi computadora es su computadora." He says as he hits 'ctrl-n' and titles the new playlist 'Sophie'.

"Thanks Sam...I really appreciate everything you guys are doing for me." I say as I bust the poor iPod out of it's prison-like packaging. "I know a site where I can convert youtube videos to MP3 files. I'll write it down for you."

"Thanks." He says with a smile. "Well, I'll leave you to hang up your stuff. If you need anything, we're downstairs."

"Alright, thanks again." I say to which he smiles and then leaves me to it. I sit down where he once occupied and look into my options.

I walk downstairs in a somewhat dream-like state. Sophie is a really pretty girl, but she isn't hyper-aware of it like most girls are. She has long brown hair that has a very slight wave to it and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin is fair, almost an ivory color. Pale would be an insult. It's also as soft as it looks. I hear Frank Sinatra coming from up the stairs. She has good taste. An orange flies towards my face, and I block it with my forearm.

"You think you're so fancy with your Spanish, don't you Sammy?" Dean asks bitterly as he peels an orange and bites into it. Figures, he's mad at me for being nice to Sophie. He always gets the girls, so what is so wrong with me talking to her? It's not like he'd be interested in a relationship with her. He would just have sex with her and be done with it. Sophie is way too pretty for that, she deserves romance. Maybe not from me, seeing as though all the women in my life...you know what? Sophie is different.

"Don't be jealous, Dean." I say as I go into the kitchen and start putting the groceries away. Sam and Sophie sounds better than Dean and Sophie anyway. "Besides, we have work to do." I remind him. There's no way I'll let this demon get away. Last night, seeing Sophie struggled with herself that way. No doubt she was telling herself that she couldn't be weak.

"Are you listening to me?" I hear Dean rant and I sigh, turning my attention to my oh-so cheerful brother. "I said, I need you focused. You can't go makin' goo-goo eyes. Have a sense of duty Sammy."

"Oh, so when we're on the road you're allowed to have all the sex you want? Then, when I ever appear to be interested in someone you obviously like it's...a sin?" I ask.

"Exactly! Wait, what? No, I'm just saying that you need to focus." He says and I roll my eyes. "I'm just lookin' out for you Sammy."

"Right, okay Dean." I say as I put the last of the groceries away. I want to go and check on her again...but I don't want to look like I'm hovering.

"Dean, are you pouting? Nevermind." Bobby says with a shake of his head as he enters the kitchen. "Anyway, it looks like there's a lot of demon activity in Muncie, Indiana."

"You think maybe the one we're looking for?" I ask and he shrugs. He rubs his chin in though for a moment.

"It's a long shot, but things seem to work that way for you two. Andrew Mariotte's from there, so maybe." He says, then looks over my shoulder. "Sophie."

"Ah Muncie, the land of a thousand nothings." She says wistfully, not sounding very fond. "People who move there like it well enough, but growing up there...good God. Nothing to do." She laughs. "Maybe he is starting there though...to look for me. It makes sense to check my last confirmed position."

"That's a good point." I say, and Dean rolls his eyes at me. I ignore him. "Where do you think he would check?"

"Well, let's see. I attended a couple of semesters at Ball State. I had an English Lit professor who loved me to pieces. I lived in a neighborhood right off of Walnut street. I attended Muncie Central High School. I mean, my dad was a hunter, I kept a low profile. I was pretty much a Jane Doe most of the time." She says, sounding sad. College though, sort of like me.

"Well, we'll check there then." Deans says with an affirming nod. I smile at Sophie and she returns it, which takes me back tot he beautiful sight I was able to wake up to. Her in my clothes, hair tousled from sleep and cheerfully cooking. Not that I think women should be in the kitchen or anything, it was just nice. It gave me a similar feeling as to when Jess would walk around in my tee shirts.

"So, you wanna fix up the Roadrunner?" Bobby asks and Sophie smiles with a nod. "Alright, I'll move it into the garage for you." He says before heading out to do just that. Dean really looks like he's about to have an orgasm.

"Again, I ask you, where have you been my whole life?" He says and she laughs. "I'm not kidding. It's rare to find a girl who likes cars, but even more rare to find one who knows her way around under the hood."

"My brother taught me everything I know. I traveled with him for a while, and he taught me when we weren't busy. Then, I went back to mom and dad and he fell off the grid."

"Well, I'm sure you'll see him again some day." I assure her and her smiles appears again. "Do you need anything?" I ask and she goes over to the fruit bowl I just filled and grabs an apple. She washes it at the sink.

"An apple a day." She says as she bites into it. "If you need me." She nods upstairs and then heads that way.

_I lay down on the bed with my eyes shut, I open my eyes and see Jess on the ceiling. Her belly slashed and the she bursts into flames. _

_ "It's all your fault, Sam. Why didn't you protect me? I loved you!" She screams as the flames consumer her. The image shifts and it's Sophie, laying on the ground with her neck twisted an impossible way. _

_ "Why Sam?" She asks, the bones snapping more as she moves. "Why couldn't you save me?" Blood pours from her eyes and ears._

"Sam! Sam!" Sophie exclaims as she shakes me. My eyes burst open and I pull her into my chest, holding her tight. "Shh. It's alright." She coos as she hugs me back. "It was just a dream." She says gently. I don't open my eyes and focus on evening out my breathing. "None of it was your fault." She says after a moment. "Azazel is dead, and I'm sorry to say, so is she. You avenged her by extension. It doesn't un-break your hear, I know, but she doesn't blame you I'm positive. If she does, I'll have to kick her butt when I die." She says and I let go of her and sit back.

"I'm sorry..." I say and she waves it off. "Where are Bobby and Dean?" I ask as she stands up. I follow her to the kitchen.

"I'm not sure, they just said that they would be back. I don't know if that's typical..." She says and I shrug. I'm not one to question fate if it gives me a good chance at something positive.

"What's that smell?" I ask and she pulls some huge blueberry muffins out of the oven. "Okay, if we keep you around we're going to get seriously fat."

"Nonsense, blueberries are good for you. I also made an apple pie." She says as she sets the pan on the stove and closes the oven door. Dean's going to call her perfect and probably kiss the top of her head...if not her cheek. Maybe I should...but what if she thinks I'm weird. I watch her as she moves around the kitchen. She's delicate and small. She doesn't even reach my shoulders on tip toe. I find that...cute though. She's the kind of girl that people feel they need to take care of. Even Bobby appears to have a soft spot for her.

"You're something else." I say with a shake of my head. I see a very light shade of pink tint her cheeks. Maybe I can do this after all...Jess would want me to move on and be happy. "Thank you for waking me up, and sorry for attacking you."

"Hugs are fine, Sam. They do make stuff better, I think." She says as she finishes cleaning up. "It's especially okay if you're a good hugger, which you are."

"How do you know if someone's a good hugger or not?" I ask, really wanting to keep this conversation going.

"Well...a good hug makes someone feel like they're cared about." She says and then shakes her head. "You just are Sam, don't think so hard."

"Alright." I say with a smile. "So, when can I have one of those muffins?" I ask and she cocks her eyebrow at me. "Okay...I'll take that as later." I say and she laughs, which as always, is a good sound.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I apologize for the long wait! I became uninspired for a while, but I'm back! I think I have a more decisive plan of action this time too. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I will begin working on chapter three as soon as I possibly can! Keep faith in me, please!**_

I take aim and empty the clip into the target. I hear someone whistle and look around as I reload my 9mm and prepare to defend myself if I have to.

"Nice shot...If I didn't know better, I'd say you were angry." Dean says and I look in the direction his voice came from. He makes his way over in his usual confident walk. I relax and set my gun down on the card table.

"I am angry." I say, keeping a tight lid on my anger. In Muncie they ran into the demon, but they weren't able to kill him. I'm not angry at the guys...it isn't their fault. "Not at you guys though." I say, realizing he may think I'm angry with him. "I'm just..." I sigh and shake my head. "It's not good talking about it, because I just get more and more pissed off. This asshole killed my parents...and my brother is still MIA."

"Well...I've been thinking about it and I want you to come with us." He says and I look at him, slightly in disbelief. "At first it was because I didn't know if you'd be able to handle it, but Bobby told me how you come out here every day and hit dead center on the target nine times out of ten."

"No one seems to think I can handle my own." I say trying to sound amused. I succeed which is good because it really actually makes me angry that no one thinks I can protect myself.

"Well...I still want to test you, but I think you'll be alright." He says and I show my amusement again.

"What? You want to fight me?" I ask and he nods. "Seriously? Hand to hand combat?" I ask and he nods again.

"Yeah...I want to know that you can defend yourself even if you don't have a gun." He says and I shrug.

"Alright, it's almost lunch time though." I say as I put the safety back on my gun and tuck it down the back of my jeans. I grab my bag and Dean and I begin the trek back up to the house. "You seem almost surprised that I'm a good shot."

"Not at all." He says, but I can tell that he's lying. I roll my eyes to myself. We make it back to the house, but when we get into the front yard Dean starts hitting me. I start blocking him and landing hits. I hear Sam shout, but I don't pay attention to that. I pay attention to protecting myself, and not letting Dean win. He really isn't holding back. He punches me in the face, busting my lip and then gets me into a headlock. I bite him. Shocked by this, he lets me go and I Sparta kick him in his chest and he falls over. I crouch down beside him.

"So...what do you think?" I ask innocently and he just gives me one of his grins. I can tell he's in some pain though. I stand up and offer my hand. He takes it and I help him stand up.

"What the Hell was that, Dean?" Sam asks, obviously furious as he walks over. "She had no idea you were about to do that. It wasn't fair, you could have seriously hurt her."

"She's the one who bit me and drew blood." Dean says as he examines his arm. I blush, embarrassed by that.

"Sorry...natural instinct. I tried the whole headbutt thing, but I don't like that." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"He deserved it." Sam says and then he takes my chin and turns my head to look at my lip. "You busted her lip."

"That was an accident. I didn't meant to hit ya in the face." He says to me and I shrug. I've had busted lips before.

"Come on, lets go get that cleaned up." Sam says and I shrug and follow the taller Winchester into the house. He leads the way to the kitchen and I sit down in a chair as he gets out the first aid kit.

"What happened to you?" Bobby asks as he gets off of one of the many phones on the wall. "You look like you lost a fight."

"You should see the other guy." I say with a grin as Dean walks in, looking at his arm. The action causes the wound to pull and in turn hurt more, so I relax my mouth.

"What'd he do to piss ya off like that?" Bobby asks and I shake my head and wince as Sam starts dabbing.

"It's not like that, Bobby. Geez." Dean says as he cleans his arm and slaps a band aid on it. "I was testing her."

"So you punched her in the face...why?" Bobby asks, looking at him like he's stupid. I keep the smile off of my face.

"It was an accident." He says and I pat his arm as he sits down in the chair next to me. "She's the only one who's not mad about it."

"I'm the only one who should be if anyone is." I say, chuckling a bit. "Anyway...when are we leaving?"

"Whoa, what?" Sam asks, breaking his concentration on my wound. "Who said you were coming with us?"

"Uh, Dean did..." I say, looking at him. "Look Sam...it isn't like I've never hunted before. I come from a hunter family. Just because Castiel scrambled my eggs doesn't mean I forgot how to do my job."

"It's dangerous though..." He argues weakly. I smile at him and pat his hand that has a hold on my chin.

"Sam...I'm just as dangerous as anything that can come my way. Do you want me to fight you too...so we can prove that?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Good...so when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Dean says, standing up and going over to the fridge. He grabs a beer out and cracks it open. "We'll leave at noon."

"That doesn't let you sleep in very late, Princess." I say, smirking at the elder Winchester. He all but rolls his eyes at me. Sam finishes his work on my split lip.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Bobby says and I smile at him and get up. I go over to the fridge and look into it.

"I'll go to the grocery store and pick up some things for you." I say, closing the fridge and going to look into the cabinets. "Do you have any specific requests?"

"Want me to come with? I know how you hate getting carded for the beer." Dean says, the same smug look on his face as usual.

"Just because I look young...old man." I say and then look to Sam. "You wanna come?" He goes over to the sink and washes his hands.

"Sure...so how's the car coming along?" He asks and I feel the grin spread across my face. My roadrunner has become my pride and joy.

"Oh, she's doing great. I've got her running...now it's just making her look pretty." I say and then look at the clock on the wall. "Anyway, I'm going to brush my teeth and then I'll be ready." I say as I head for the staircase.

"Look Buddy, all I'm saying is the next time I catch you checking her out...you're not going to feel very good." I hear Dean's voice threaten. I turn the corner and raise my eyebrow at Dean as I walk back up to the cart. He lets go of the guy and dusts off his shoulders before giving him a shove in the opposite direction. "You ready to go, Babe?"

"Sure." I say, trying and failing to keep the amusement off my tone as I put the box of Honey Nut Cheerios into the cart and start pushing it. "You know, he's really not that bad of a guy...and it's kind of flattering to be checked out sometimes."

"Sophie, oh my God. What happened to you?" Tiffany, a girl I have lunch with from time to time asks as she notices me. I smile.

"Oh, I was working on my car and I dropped a wrench on my face." I say, waving it off like it's nothing. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta get this shopping done."

"Right, hey, call me when you want to have lunch again." She says and I nod, smile and wave before Dean and I move on.  
"Looks like you've settled into this town nicely." Dean says putting his hands over mine on the cart. We probably look really couple like.

"When in Rome." I say, concealing my slight (very slight) discomfort. He lowers his mouth to my ear.

"Just checking to make sure you have your gun." He says, and his lips brush against my ear. I control my natural instinct to shiver.

"You could have asked, you know." I say, my heart rate decreasing as he resumes walking beside me rather than behind me. Sam walks up with the case of water. "Hey, thanks." I say with a bright smile. He returns the smile.

"No problem. You about ready?" He asks and I nod. He falls into step on my other side and we finish up the shopping.

"So...I'm think no more random fights." I say, looking to each of the brothers. They both nod and I give a small smile.

"Do you think that you could take an enemy out with just a knife?" Sam asks and I give him a look.

"Yes Sam." I say, putting the groceries away. "I could also probably take something out with a wooden spoon too."  
"No need to get smart." He says and I smirk over my shoulder at him as I stand up on my tip toes to put something away. "I don't know why you store things so high."

"So that you'll have to help me, and ask me why I put things so high up." I say, being smart again. "Actually, if you'll notice, I keep Bobby so well stocked that I have no other choice."

"I think he likes having a girl around..." He says out of nowhere. I feel myself smile a little bit. I've caught that drift too.

"Well...a woman's touch usually is what's best for things. I gather that it's been close to never where there have been fresh cut flowers on the table." I say, balling up the plastic grocery bag and pitching it into the recycle bin I set up. I should invest in some of the canvas totes. There is a five cent discount for every canvas bag you bring to use.

"I think that's what he's needed." Sam says, but then we both shut up as Bobby comes back in. "Hey Bobby."

"Don't think I didn't hear you, boy." He says as he grabs one of the muffins I'd made for breakfast from the plate.

"Don't worry, Bobby. You're the kind of person I've needed too." I say and he kind of blushes before he grumbles something and heads back out. "He's like a father..."

"I know the feeling." Sam says and I smile sadly at him. We've talked about his dad before and it sort of makes me glad that I had a somewhat decent relationship with my father. We weren't the best of friends...in fact he was kind of a strict teacher, but I know he only did it because he wanted what was best for me...and that was me knowing how to defend myself and kill the bastard who wanted to kill me in the first place.

"I think that the people who come into our lives are there for a specific reason...they're there to help you heal even if they're not good. For instance...that djinn. If he hadn't captured me, I would have never came here and met the three of you." I say and smile a little. "I accept very few parts of fate...and you, Dean and Bobby are the only three parts right now."

"Thank you..." He says and I smile. "I should probably go and make sure all of my things are packed." He stands up. "I'll see ya for dinner." He says and heads out of the kitchen. I hop up onto the cabinet and stare off into space. Coming here has been both a curse and a blessing. The blessing being that I met the boys and Bobby...the curse. If I had never come here...Castiel wouldn't have restored my memories, and I would be in the later process of mourning. I would also be less angry with my brother. I don't know if I could bring myself to regret any part of this though.

"Alright." I say to myself as I hop off the counter. "It's time to make dinner. Get your scrawny butt moving and quit griping." I say as I get to work.

"Who are you talking to?" Dean asks as he walks into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. No doubt to grab a beer. He reaches in and pulls one out, cracking it open. I smile to myself.

"The only person with any sense around here." I respond, setting a pot of water on to boil for the spaghetti I plan to make. "Me."

"You know...they lock people up for that stuff. I'd be careful of who hears you." He says as he starts heading for the door. "Oh, and you're definitely not scrawny." He says and I can tell just by his tone that he's checking me out.

"Thanks." I say going about the dinner preparations. I grab the head of lettuce out of the fridge and wash it in the sink before putting it on the cutting board and cutting it for a salad. My knife slips and I slice my finger. "Son of a bitch." I say, grabbing the dish towel and wrapping it around the wound.

"You have more accidents than anyone I know." Dean says as he walks over, taking out a pack of band aids and taking my hand. He begins to take care of me. "You know...you're starting to sound like me and Bobby."

"My brother always said I cursed like a sailor and if I didn't quit no man would ever want me. I still curse like a sailor and it wasn't a rare occasion where I would have to beat the crud out of some guy for trying to take advantage of me. I guess I could scare off respectable men with my language...but meh, I don't see myself getting married. It would be nice though..." I say, musing more than anything.

"The life of a hunter, what can ya do?" He says as he puts a band aid on the cut. "It's not so bad, just keep it clean."

"I'll do the best I can, Dr. Dean." I say and he smiles. "You should smile more...it's kind of nice." I say and then I want to smack myself. I sound like an idiot.

"I'll smile more if you do." He says and I roll my eyes. "I'm serious, with that smile you could have anything you wanted."

"I can have anything I want anyway." I say confidently and we have a stare down. "Besides, wouldn't that not work on you anyway?" He shrugs.

"It doesn't make a difference to me. I have iron will power." He says and I laugh. "What? I'm serious." He says and I can hear the pout on his town.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Mr. Will Power, can you pass me that bowl?" I ask and he hands me the bowl I was referencing. "Don't hate me...but I know that sometimes you have nightmares..." I say, the thought randomly coming to mind. "If you ever wanna talk about them...I'm a pretty good listener, and I won't make fun of you for having a 'chick flick' moment."

"Thanks...uh...right back at ya." He says before making his exit. I knew that it would scare him away, but at least he knows now that he doesn't have to hide them.

"This is probably the best spaghetti I've had in a long time." Bobby admits, dabbing at his mustache with a napkin.

"Oh stop it Bobby, you're making me blush." I say with a smile. "Really...it's nothing special. Maybe because it's healthy with my salad making skills and whatnot."

"Yeah...after you almost lost your hand. We should never let this woman make another salad again." Dean says and I laugh.

"Shut up and eat your salad, boy." I say and Bobby nods at me. "You just don't like it because it isn't deep fried and full of stuff that's bad for you."

"I think with my job description I deserve to eat what I want, thank you very much." He says, but he takes a bite of the salad none the less. I smirk at him. "Oh, shut up."

"Didn't say anything." I say, not removing the smirk from my face. "Sam doesn't complain about the salad."

"Sam eats like a woman." He counters and I laugh. Sam just gives him a look. "I just tell it how it is, Sammy."

"What kind of women are you eating around, Dean?" I ask. "No offense Sam, but you can really put food away."

"He just meant in the things that I eat. Instead of getting the Mega Grease Fat Burger, I get the salad and so on." Sam says and I nod.

"I enjoy a good burger every now and again, but I'm pretty funny about meat." I say and they all three drop their forks and look at me. "What? Looking at and handling raw meat makes me sick to my stomach."

"And you're a hunter...how?" Dean ask and I laugh. "Seriously, we see some pretty gruesome things."

"All the jobs I've been on have been with my dad or my brother and they never let me see the bodies." I admit. "I've never been on a job alone."

"Well, I don't know how long we can keep your from dead bodies..." Dean says and I feel panic flare up. I beat it back down.

"We'll do our best though. Won't we, Dean?" Sam says, giving his brother a look. I shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Dean." I whisper, gently shaking him awake. I grab the wrist that reaches for his knife, and his other wrist which is reaching for his gun. He struggles before he opens his eyes and relaxes when he realizes that it's just me. I gesture towards the door and we head outside. "Sorry...but I could use your form of being there for someone right now." I admit.

"Hey...no problem. What's up?" He asks and I can tell that he's nervous. He probably thinks I'm trying to make him have a 'chick flick' moment. Even after I promised that I wouldn't.

"Oh you know...the whole nightmare thing where your brother dies and your left feeling totally responsible for it." I say like it's no big deal.

"Oh...yeah, I know how that goes." He says, taking a seat on the hood of some old beat up car. I sit beside him. "You know...it's his job to protect you though...he is your big brother."

"It's my job to protect myself...and to kill the son of a bitch who killed my parents." I say, keeping a lid on my anger once again. "Castiel once told me that vengeance isn't the path that I'm supposed to go on...but he never told me what path I was supposed to be on. I'm not good at anything else but..."

"Killing?" Dean asks and I look at him, slightly shocked. I've never looked at hunting as killing really. I always saw it as me keeping people safe.

"I guess I am a cold blooded killer." I say, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Nah...you're not cold blooded. You're the type of person who asks questions and then shoots." He says, and that comforts me slightly. "And the things you kill...they wouldn't think twice about killing you."

"I know..." I say, my voice making me sound very vulnerable. Am I really that vulnerable right now? The honest part of me says yes...but I don't want to face that. It's scary to admit vulnerability...especially around someone like Dean. That leaves you open to someone trying to comfort you. Do I want to be comforted by Dean? I'm definitely not interested in the kind of comfort one could think of when associating it with Dean Winchester. I've heard stories about him...and they don't scare me. They just make me afraid of falling for him. They make me want to distance myself from him since I do feel like I am about to fall for him. At first...I thought I would fall for Sam...but there's just something that makes me very nervous about him. I don't mean to say that I'm afraid of him...or that I don't care about him, because I do. I care about him very much. "I've just never thought of myself as a killer before."

"Don't think of yourself that way...from all that I know you're just a hitchhiker from Indiana." He says and I look up at him.

"You know I'm not though..." I say and he offers his attractive smirk. I roll my eyes. "Fine, I'll play along."

"Man, you must be upset. It isn't like you to give up so easily." He says and I smile weakly at him. He puts his arm around me and we lean back, looking up at the sky. The stars are shining brightly...almost movie perfect.

**Dean**

Sitting on the hood of this car with my arm around this girl isn't something I imagined would make me feel even half way human again. Sophie Mariotte isn't an average girl though...she's not like most of the girls I'm usually interested in. I'm probably not the type of guy she's usually interested in either. Or at least...I think she's interested in me. Does it really matter to me? Kind of...even though I don't want to admit that.

"Hey Dean?" Sophie asks and I look down at her. She turns on her side, still using my shoulder as a pillow. It's a familiar pose, but it doesn't hold the same meaning.

"Yeah? What's up?" I ask looking at her. She shakes her head. "Okay..." I say, letting it go. She'll tell me when she wants to.

"Do you really think it'll be okay for me to come with you guys?" She asks and I look at her again. Sammy strikes again.

"Look, you're gonna be just fine. Sammy just can't get that image of you being all beat up from the djinn outta his mind." I say. "I know that you're strong...and I know that you can shoot. Just...stick close to us."

"Oh, what am I gonna do? Take off on my own? I hate being alone." She says with a laugh. Well this is certainly a development.

"You hate being alone?" I ask and she tries to sit up. I stop her, sitting up with her and make her look at me.

"I kind of don't like being by myself, yeah." She says, again trying to get up."Just let it go, Dean. I'm a big girl. I can handle stuff like that." Castiel suddenly appears. Damn it, Cas.

"Sophia." He says and I let her go. "Your brother has sent me to tell you something." He says and she hops off the hood of the car.

"Yeah? What's going on? Where is he? Is he okay?" She attacks him with the questions and he holds up his hand to stop her.

"He is fine. He just wanted me to tell you that he was looking for you." He says and she just kind of looks at him, giving the 'yeah, go on' look. I can tell that this isn't going anywhere.

"Why's he gotta look for her? Why don't you just zap him here." I say, voicing her thoughts. She looks at me and I shrug.

"He won't accept help from me." Cas says, looking at me before he looks back to Sophie. "He asked me to give you something as well. I cannot stay, I must get back." He puts something in her hands.

"Wait, Castiel." Sophie says, but Cas is gone. She puts whatever he gave her into her pocket. "I'm going to go to bed...I'll see you in the morning." She says but I grab her wrist before she can walk away. "What." She says shortly.

"Nothing." I say and let her go. She offers a small smile before she heads inside. I kick at the dirt. Leave it to Cas to ruin a good moment. "Damn it, Cas."

I pretend not to notice as Sophie walks into the kitchen. She doesn't seem to acknowledge my presence either. She goes about making herself some toast. She sighs in irritation as she realizes that all the bowls on the shelf within her reach are dirty. She sets the box of fruit loops down and goes to climb on the cabinet, but Sam reaches up and grabs one down for her. I conceal my smirk with turning the page of the news paper. Of course she looks fantastic. Shorts and a tee shirts have never looked better. Crap, quit staring.

"Thanks." She mumbles and goes about making her breakfast. I take a drink of my coffee and continue to pretend to read the paper.

"What's with you two?" Bobby asks and we both look at him. "Well, usually you two are all talkin' about cars. It's kinda annoying sometimes."

"Nothing's with us." She says, a hint of laughter on her tone. She's not going to mention the visit from Cas. "I'm fine, are you fine Dean?" She asks and I nod, giving a more or less look. "See? We're fine. Perfectly fine."

"I'm gonna call bull shit on this." Sam says and I raise an eyebrow at him. Little Sammy's growing some balls.

"Okay, Dean's fine." She says, and for some weird reason. I become concerned. "Castiel dropped in for a visit last night and gave me my mother's class ring." Her voice becomes a little choked.

"Whoa, hey." I say, finally standing up. I walk over to her and she turns away and looks out the window over the sink.

"Dean knows this, but apparently my brother gives two shits now. Now, being the bitch I am, I'm gonna make it hard on him." She says, not looking at any of us. I'm still trying to figure out what made me come over here. I was perfectly comfortable in my seat.

"Okay, so we're still leaving at noon." I say, heading back to my seat. She looks over at me and gives a small nod.

"Wait...how did Dean know about this before hand?" Sam asks and she looks over at him, her look turns from dark to one that would convince Sammy that everything's okay. The girl's good.

"I was sitting outside last night when Castiel appeared, and Dean heard me start to kind of freak out so he came outside to see what was wrong." She lies. I'll give her some credit though, if I didn't know the truth I'd probably believe her. Also...the way that she trusts me to just go along with it. For half a second I consider calling her on bull shit...but maybe she doesn't want Sam to know about her bad dreams.

"Yeah." I agree with a nod. I take a drink of my coffee and look up to see Bobby and Sam staring at me. "What?"

"You guys are so mean to him." Sophie says, laughing before she grabs her toast and cereal and sits down at the table. She yawns and pulls her hair into a pony tail.

"Finally, someone who sticks up for me." I say, playing up on the innocent victim act. She just sort of rolls her eyes at me. "What? You were just defending me."

"Well, sometimes you deserve it." She says and Sam laughs. "You too, Sammy. You both get on a high horse sometimes...I think I was put here to kick both of your asses...or to help Bobby out with that."

"That I can believe." Bobby says, settling down to a cup of coffee and two slices of toast. Having a woman in the house has had a positive effect on him. "Dean, y'idjit. If you're gonna be starin' at me like that, at least buy me a drink." I glower at him. Sophie just laughs and shakes her head.

"Okay, so what really happened last night." Sam says as he corners me while I'm loading up the car. I store Sophie's duffel bag and look at him.

"I have no clue what you're talkin' about, Sammy." I say, checking the weapons. Doing inventory even though I know exactly what we need.

"You know, with the whole Sophie and Cas thing." He says, sounding almost hopeful. "I know there's no way that you just went out there because you heard her freaking out."

"I'm wounded, Sammy. You don't think I'm nice enough of a guy to go and check on our friend?" I ask, putting a hand over my heart for emphasis. Now he knows I'm bull shitting. "Look, if she wanted you to know, she would tell you. Since you worry so much, and hound people I'm not surprised that she isn't telling you." I close the trunk. "Hey Sophie!" I call and she looks out her window. "Get your ass out here, we're leaving!" I yell and she rolls her eyes before heading away from the window and I'm assuming to come outside.

"What do you mean, 'she would tell me'. What has she been talking to you about?" He asks, going into freak out mode.

"Sorry bro, but I wouldn't betray her trust like that. This is exactly what I mean...you get all...emotional about things. You freak out, and keep hounding people until they tell you. Remember what happened last time you tried that on me?" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well Sophie isn't like you...like at all." He says, but we both clam up when she comes outside. "Hey, you all ready?" He asks in a tone where she knows something's up. Great...now I've got two women who are keen on sharing their feelings. We all get into the Impala

"Okay, ground rules." I say, looking at her in the rear view mirror. "Drive chooses music. He chooses when we stop for food, and when we stop to get a room."

"I take it you usually do all the driving." She says, smirking at me. God...how does she do that...make me all...I don't even know.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I say. Man...you really showed her, Dean. I start the car and once again we're on the road...only this time with a girl. Wow...how's this gonna work out? "Hey, you're not funny about sleeping in the same room as us, are you?" I look at her in the rear view mirror.

"Why Dean, your concern is inspiring. I'm cool with it." She says, looking up from the book in her lap. "Any other questions before I become absorbed?"

"Just read your book." I say and she smirks at me before returning her attention to her book. Why's she gotta be so attractive?

"So...Sophie..." Sam starts and I hear her book close with a very quiet sigh. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing more than what I said earlier." She says, not getting snippy at all. If it were me, she would've bit my head off.

"Oh, okay." He says, but everyone on this planet knows that he hasn't let it go. He'll probably bring pie later...Maybe it's not so bad.

"Sam...please let it go." Sophie says, enunciating each word. I can tell that her patience with Sam is wearing thin. I just smirk, sitting at the table in our motel room, cleaning my gun. I could interfere...could.

"I'm just worried about you." He admits and she offers him a sad smile. They continue to stare at each other.

"Get a room." I say, earning an eye roll from Sophie. I shrug. "Seriously Sam...it's getting kind of annoying. If she wanted to talk, she would. The lady says nothin's wrong, so nothin's wrong."

"Yeah...I'm going to take a shower." She says, hopping up from her spot on the bed furthest from the door. She grabs her duffel bag and goes to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I told you to leave it be, Sammy." I say, continuing to clean my gun. "You just don't listen though. Now you get to deal with the wrath of an angry woman."

"She's not angry." He says and I know he's right. Really...I've only ever seen her angry with Cas...or when she's talking about her brother. In that case we can assume that she's always angry. Hell...I'd be kinda pissed too. "Maybe we should try and contact her brother."

"Sam, you've had some pretty terrible ideas in the past...but I think that one takes the cake." I say, looking up at him now. "Man...I thought you were the one that was good with people."

"Well..she obviously misses him." He says, and that much is true. "I mean yeah...the very thought of him pisses her off, but he's all that she has."

"Yeah...we know somethin' about that, don't we." I say and he just grows quiet. "If she wanted to see him, she'd have Cas zap her to him. I'm tellin' ya...just let her take the lead in that department. What was that one saying about good intentions?"

"Shut up." He says and I smirk again before moving on to Sophie's gun. She's more than capable of cleaning it herself, but...God. Since when am I nice? "So...this case...it's pretty normal compared to what we've been dealing with."

"Yeah...nice change, huh?" I say and he nods his agreement. "I think it'll be good for Sophie too...getting her feet wet."

"Okay...so we need to talk about something." He says, moving to sit across from me now. I look at him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, avoiding his look now. I should've known that this was coming. I'm not going to talk about this.

"You know exactly what I mean. You didn't even look at another girl in that bar we stopped at." He says, and I can't deny it. None of them even really appealed to me. Believe me...I tried. "Look..I just don't want you to treat her like she's any other girl."

"Look Sammy, she isn't any other girl. Okay?" I say, slamming the gun down on the table. I get up, grab the keys and head out to the car. Stupid Sam...leave it to him to piss me off. What does he know anyway? Yeah...I have a track record with women. Sophie isn't like any of them though...she's not like anyone I've ever met before. She's a girl who likes my music...likes cars...is a total smart ass...and she's gorgeous. Then talk about down to Earth...she's not some high maintenance chick. I don't even understand half the things that go on in my mind when she's around. Sex isn't the only thing I think about when she's in my head.

"Dean." Cas says, suddenly appearing in the passenger seat. I slam on the breaks, shocked. I fishtail, but regain control of the car.

"Damn it, Cas. You can't do that." I say, and he just stares at me. I start driving again. I really didn't have any place in mind...I just wanted to drive around.

"I'm sorry...Sophia was praying for you." He says and that does nothing to help me. "I needed to have a talk with you about her anyway."

"What is it? Harass Dean about Sophie day?" I say bitterly. He just looks at me. "Sam decided to have a talk with me too. What is it? A message from her brother? 'Stay away from my sister, or else'?"

"No, it has nothing to do with either of those two. I just wanted to let you know that...it was fate for you to meet Sophia. Don't mess it up." He says and I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, because I have a lot of luck with that. If you hadn't noticed, Cas, I'm a hunter. We don't exactly have successful relationships." I say, and then regret it. He didn't say that it was in that way. That was me assuming.

"You said it to Sam earlier. She isn't just another woman. Treat her right, Dean." He says and then he's gone. Leave it to Cas to drop something like that on me and then disappear. What was I gonna do? Shoot her in the knee? Everyone knows I'm not an emotions guy. Yeah, I'll sit there and listen to her, but I'm not gonna...no. Not happening. Besides...the Winchesters are cursed. She's already in trouble...traveling with us and being our friend. Then on top of that she has her own enemy.

I walk into the room with two bags of food. I see Sam sitting at the table doing research and Sophie is curled up on the bed, fast asleep. I set the bags down and walk over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." I say, gently shaking her. She reacts fast, her hand flies out from under her pillow with a knife in hand. I grab her wrist, and block her punch. Her eyes burst open. "I brought dinner."

"Oh...sorry." She says, her arms going slack. I release her and get up, going over to the table. She replaces her knife before following my lead. "Did you get..."

"Your burger plain? Yeah." I say, grabbing our burgers out of the bag and then pushing Sam his. I grab my fries from the other bag and then give that bag to him. "Weirdo..." I say as she makes a face at the fries.

"Hey, I could tell you the story as to why I don't like fried potato stuff." She says and I give her the 'give me your best shot' look. "You asked for it. It's been a little while, but I had the stomach flu, and my brother and I had gone to IHOP that night...of course I didn't know then what was to come." She says, going into writer mode with her retelling of the story. "I woke up around three in the morning and I started puking up hash browns. They came out my nose...I've tried since then, and it's a rare occasion where I can eat fries. I haven't had hash browns since then though. Throwing up for three hours can put you off a lot of different foods. Ginger ale even came out my nose...that wasn't as bad though."

"Okay, that's sick." Sam says and she laughs. "Do you not like IHOP then?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"No, I love IHOP. I just don't get hash browns." She says and I shake my head. I've seen and heard much worse than that. "So I assume you have an iron stomach, Dean."

"Yup." I say, patting my stomach. "Some of the things we see...you have to." I say and she just shrugs.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough." She says and Sam looks at me. I roll my eyes at him. He needs to not baby her if he likes her.

"Well, we don't have to throw you into all of that just yet. You could wait in the room while Dean and I go check out the vics." He says and she shakes her head.

"No...it's best if I just jump right in. I'm a grown woman..." She says and I chuckle. "What?" She asks.

"We're just gonna have to call you an intern or something then." I say and she shrugs. Ah, what the hell? This isn't going to be so bad. "Just try not to barf."

"I'll do my best." She says, patting me on the shoulder. "I wonder what it takes to make you queasy."

"You'll never find out." I say and she smirks at me, giving me the 'challenge accepted' look. "You really must get bored."

"Oh, you have no clue." She says and I smile a little. This brings out her smile, which...I hate to admit it...but it gives me that teenage kid feeling when he sees a pretty girl. I can't let myself get soft like that...if I'm supposed to not mess this up, I need to be able to do what's best for her. It doesn't ever get easy...does it?


	3. Chapter 3

"So...you were going to let me be part of this hunt...but now you aren't because our spirit was a rapist who had preferences for girls who have similar features to myself?" I ask, my patience threatening to break. The dam holding back my anger is pretty weak. I sit up, hugging my pillow.

"Yeah." Dean says simply and I scream, throwing my pillow at him. I get up and storm to the bathroom, slamming the door angrily behind me. I hop up on the cabinet. I can't make out what Sam says. "Fine!" He yells angrily, punching the door. "Just quit screaming and slamming stuff around!" I climb off the cabinet and open the door, smiling sweetly at him. I stand up on my toes and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted." I say as I slide through the space between him and the door frame. "I put my first spirit to rest at the age of nine...I'll be fine."

"Question, do you feel better?" Sam asks and I shrug, giving my best impression of Dean's 'more or less' expression. "Alright...so all we can do now is wait until dark and then burn the bones." He stands up. "I'm gonna go and grab some grub, I'll be back." He says, grabbing the keys off the table before leaving. Dean doesn't say anything to me, he just lays down across my bed. I pick up my pillow and sit on Sam's bed. Dean took the couch last night...I felt bad, but he refused to let me sleep there.

"Dean?" I ask quietly and he grunts acknowledgment. "Dean, I'm sorry." I say, hugging my pillow to my chest. "I'm just tired of being treated like a stupid little girl."

"Don't worry 'bout it." He says, and I can tell he's on his way to being out like a light. "Soph?" He asks, glancing at me for a moment. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, and it was to thank you for giving me what I want." I say, opening Sam's lap top to do some more research. Do I want him to think into it more? Nah...knowing Dean he won't give it a second thought after this.

"Oh...'kay." He says, and I know he's gone. It's not a moment later when I hear his light snores. I pick up my favorite blanket and drape it over him. I go back to the computer and begin to do the research. Well...expand my knowledge on the case. This guy was a real douche. There were twelve confirmed murders and rape was involved in all of them. He always claimed that there was one more. He was sentenced to die by the electric chair, but he committed suicide before then. "No..." Dean says all of a sudden, succeeding in scaring me. "Sam...Sam!" He yells. I rush over to him. What is it with these boys and nightmares? Okay...bad question.

"Dean!" I shake him gently, trying to wake him out of this. He just continues to thrash around and yell things...things that sound like they'd only happen in Hell. "Dean! Wake up!" I shake him harder. His eyes burst open and I hug him. "Shh...it's okay." I say soothingly. "It's okay..." His arms wrap around me as he buries his face in my shoulder. "It was a dream...you're here, not there. You're alive...Sam is perfectly okay." I coo.

"How'd you know...that I was dreaming about...There." He asks, not letting go of me. I can tell he's shaken up. I'm actually surprised that he's being this open. He must not be totally awake just yet.

"Well, I assumed...because the things you were saying were awful." I say, running my hand through his hair soothingly. "I won't say anything to Sam...but Dean...I was serious when I told you I'm always willing to listen."

"Yeah, well I don't want you to hear my thirty-one flavors of crazy." He says, sitting up. I sit Indian style and look at him.

"Well...I don't think you're crazy. I think that you need someone to talk to, but you're too stubborn." I say, calling him out on what everyone and their cousin knows to be true. "I'm not saying you have to talk to me, but those nightmares aren't going to stop on their own. Also, drinking won't help either. Depressant plus depression doesn't equal a solution. It offers a temporary fix." I say and he just looks at me. "I just want to help you, Dean." I say, and it's the truth. I can't deny now that I have feelings for him. Of course I'm not going to outright admit it to him. He'd run away.

"Sophie...you're right." He says, looking away. "I just...can't." He lays back with a groan. "What I've got is an old drunk and a brother who always talks about his feelings." I get up and go over to the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the table and I take a big drink, like I used to be able to. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not old and I'm definitely not a drunk. Get a couple of drinks in me and I become one hell of a therapist. I'm also not stuck on feelings." I say, taking another smaller swig.

"Are you even old enough to drink? Give me that." He says, getting up and coming over to me. I hold the bottle away from him.

"I'm the same age as Sam." I say, but he knew that. "Come on, Dean. I'm a big girl, I can handle a little alcohol." I go to take another swig and he grabs the bottle from me.

"Yeah...well...you're you. You don't drink." He says, setting the bottle down. I put my hands on my hips.

"I don't drink often." I say, stressing the often. "I've been totally dry for at least a year." I say, and that's when the room spins.

"Exactly. You take another drink like you did, and you'll be on your ass." He says, catching me as I sway a little. "Damn it, Sophie." He picks me up and carries me over to my bed and lays me down. I just stare up at him. "I'm gonna make some coffee. I can't believe you're tipsy off of two sips."

"Big sips, Dean. They were big sips." I say, smirking at him. He just rolls his eyes and goes over to the in-room coffee pot. "You know...my brother's your age. Well...he's a little older." I say, turning on my side and looking at him. "He's just as stubborn too."

"Yeah? What's his name?" He asks, concentrating on his work at the coffee pot. I admire him, taking the chance while his back is turned.

"Zach..." I say and he nods. "Growing up he was always the one who did all the hunter stuff with dad. I learned the basics of course, but Zach always said he would protect me." I turn back onto my back as he starts to turn around.

"I know you're pissed at him and everything, but I'm sure he had a good reason." He says, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Well, this is certainly a new development.

"Abandoning your blood? You'd never do that to Sam." I say and he nods. "Dean, I traveled the country all by myself not knowing who I was, not really. What if that demon had come along and snuffed me out before I even knew what happened?"

"Nah...the thing didn't even know you were still alive until Cas brought back your memories." He says and I lay my head back.

"That's not the point, Dean. When I needed comfort...I was alone. Totally alone. I had nothing." My voice falls to a whisper. My throat closes up as the tears threaten to escape. I pinch my leg. Since I'm wearing shorts, it hurts more and it distracts me. Dean takes my hands, not allowing me to hurt myself.

"Well...you're not alone now." He says, his voice sounding determined for some reason. He stares at me then, looking into my eyes. Slowly, he leans down, giving me enough time to back away before he kisses me. I melt into the kiss, my arms unconsciously wrapping around his neck. We hear the sound of the key sliding into the lock and break away. Dean clears his throat as he stands up, walking to the other side of the room. Sam opens the door and walks in. He smiles at me.

"Hey, do you like onion rings?" He asks and I sit up, tilting my head to the side at him. "Well...they had onion rings, so I got you some. Instead of fries." He says and I smile.

"Thanks Sam, I do like them." I say, standing up. The wooziness has passed for the most part. I don't look at Dean as I walk over and collect my food and my large Dr. Pepper. Ah, caffeine.

"What's with the coffee?" Sam asks, sitting down at the table. I look to Dean who sits down across from Sam.

"She decided she wanted a drink. She hasn't drank in a year. She was ambitious." He says and I roll my eyes.

"It isn't like I'm drunk. I got a little dizzy, big deal." I say, waving it off as I bite into my cheeseburger. "I'll be fine." I say, after I swallow. "I'll just take a nap before the big hunt...after I eat of course."

I cock the shot gun and pump the spirit that's attempt to choke the life out of Dean full of rock salt. I run over to him and help him up.

"Any time now, Sam!" I shout, looking around. "Come on you sick bastard..." I mumble, supporting Dean's weight as he tries to bounce back. Suddenly I'm thrown to the ground and I feel hands snake around my throat. "Dean, the gun." I choke out, pointing to the gun. I claw at the hands around my throat to no avail, it's more like an impulse really. He dives for the gun, cocks it, and then the spirit bursts into flames. It screams as it falls back off of me and then it disappears. I roll over, coughing. I take in lung fulls of sweet, beautiful oxygen.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Dean asks as he scrambles over to my side. "You're bleeding, what the hell?" He asks and I look at my hands.

"Natural instinct...claw the shit out of whoever's trying to choke you." I say, moving into a sitting position. "Let's get the hell out of here." I say, forcing myself to my feet.

"Yeah...we need to get those cleaned up." Sam says, shouldering the duffel with the bone toasting equipment.

"They're fine." I say with a yawn. I raise my eyebrow at Dean as he puts his jacket around my shoulders.

"Just come on." He says and we all head back to the Impala. "We're leaving tonight, after we get the room packed up." I nod. "You're sleeping in the car while we do that...after we take care of your neck."

"Okay..." I say with a shrug. At least I don't have to help with the tedious task of sweeping the room for any signs of our presence. I climb into the back seat and soon Sam joins me, with the first aid kit. "Want me to hold the flash light?" I ask.

"That'd probably be easiest." He says as he gets out the appropriate things to clean my wounds. Funny...it seems like they stopped using liqueur to clean out wounds.

"Question, did you guys invest in rubbing alcohol because I'm here now?" I ask and Sam shrugs. "Just wondering." I hold the flashlight trained on my neck where I'd tried to claw at the not so invisible hands.

"Next thing we're investing in is a pair of nail clippers." He says and I laugh. "It looks like a bear tried to rip your throat out."

"Instincts." I say with a shrug. "At least I didn't shoot myself in the foot or something. That would suck."

"Have you done that before?" Sam asks and I shake my head. It becomes silent, except for AC/DC playing as background noise. "You look like you're about ready to pass out."

"I feel ready, too." I say, curling up in the seat. I take off Dean's jacket and drape it over myself as a blanket. "First hunt in over a year...kinda nice actually." I say and Sam looks at me. "It may not be the ideal job...but someone's gotta do it."

"I'd drink to that." Dean says and I nod. I yawn and rest my head against the window. "We'll probably stop when we get to Nevada."

"Kay..." I say, my eyes drooping closed. I give in to it, allowing my body to become relaxed. I feel my hair get tucked behind my ears...Oh Sam...I feel like such a jerk.

I'm semi pulled out of my unconsciousness by the feeling of being lifted into the air. By the smell of the shirt...it's Dean. I grip his shirt with one hand, burying my face into his chest. What am I doing? I'll blame the being half asleep. I hear him close the door with his foot and then I hear the impala start.

"You comfortable?" He asks, so I assume that Sam is going to get food right now. I look up at him.

"Sorry..." I say in my sleepy voice. He lays me down on the bed. The covers are already pulled back, so they must've brought everything in before retrieving me.

"No...I'm sorry." He says and I can't believe I'm hearing the words. Dean doesn't apologize. "I...feel like I made you uncomfortable earlier and it wasn't right."

"Dean...you didn't make me uncomfortable." I say and he looks at me finally. "With the jacket thing...or the kiss."

"I like seeing you in my clothes." He says, and I can't help but smirk at him. "Oh shut up." He snaps, but I can tell that it's not out of anger. I lean up and kiss him. For a moment, I sense his vulnerability, but then he starts kissing me back. This kiss is more than the one before, and it definitely takes the cake from the few other times I have kissed anyone.

"Sophia." Castiel says as he appears. Dean pulls back and gives the angel an irritated look. I share the same sentiments.

"Yes, Castiel?" I ask, sitting up. He studies me for a moment and I raise my eyebrows. "What?" I ask.

"Your neck, what happened?" He asks and I get up and go over to the mirror. It looks worse than I thought it did.

"Instincts...anyway, what is it?" I ask and he walks over and touches my forehead. I look in the mirror again and the scratches are gone.

"Your brother is close to finding you." He says and I hold back my growl of irritation. "You...don't want to see him." He seems surprised.

"I'm sort of angry with him, Cas." I say, my voice getting soft. It isn't his fault for not necessarily being good with humans. "He left me all alone. I literally had nothing...I had no one."

"You are a very strong woman." He says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I know that this is him trying to be comforting.

"Thanks Cas...and thank you for letting me know that he's close." I say and he nods. "Do you think you could keep me posted on his progress? As best you can...I know that you're busy."

"Of course...be more careful." He says with a nod before he disappears. I go over and sit next to Dean. I rest my head against his shoulder.

"Sam likes me...doesn't he?" I ask and I feel him nod. "I'm such a bitch..." I say as I crawl back to where I was laying, face down. "I shouldn't have fallen for either of you."

"I can't argue with that." He says and I scoot over and pat the spot. He lays down. "You're stronger than a normal girl, but I still think that something bad is going to happen."

"As long as they don't take you, Sam, Bobby, or Zach from me...no one can hurt me." I say, turning on my side so I can look at him. "I'm no stranger to pain...you said it yourself, I bleed more than anyone you know." He makes a face at that. "That was supposed to make you feel better, but I guess I kind of fail at that. What I mean is...I'm stubborn, and no demon is going to take my life. I'm determined to die of natural causes...when I'm old and wrinkly."

"Nah, you're gonna age gracefully." He says, offering me his signature sexy smirk. "So...how long did it take you to fall for me?" He looks smug.

"I don't know...I mean, I thought you were cute. I guess it took a little while for me to fall. I don't hand my heart out easily." I say and he nods. "When did you fall for me?" He seems surprised that I caught him. "I know that you don't just think I'm hot."

"How's that?" He asks and I sit up, looking down at him. He's got one arm behind his head as a pillow of sort, and one arm draped across his stomach. He's trying to look comfortable.

"The way you look at me...it's not lust...most of the time." I say and he smirks again. "The way you take care of me is a big hint too...at first I thought that it was in a sisterly way, but then I thought that if you thought of me as a sister you wouldn't look at me with lust. I can't blame you though...I got my momma's looks and she told me to use them well." I reach over and take his hand...palm up. I begin tracing patterns onto his hand absently as I think. "Then there was with that ghost...you were scared for a split second. Then of course the jacket...and then the kisses." I say with a nod. "Not my first kiss...but there was something different. They were all jerks who were just trying to get in my pants."

"It was your best kiss though, right?" He asks and I look at him and give him my best 'really?' look. "Just checking..."

"Yes..." I say and he smirks, resting his head against his arm again. I go back to tracing the random patterns, this time observing his hand. They're big and masculine...calloused from all the years spent hunting. Somehow, I find them comforting. "For some reason, I'm not surprised that I fell for a hunter." I trace a pentagram on his hand. "I'm too much like my mother. She loved dad because of his strong sense of protecting and saving people. She was fearless...and I remember seeing her die." I say, my voice growing tight. "She spit in his face before he killed her, and if he's supposed to kill me. I'll do the same...but I don't intend on letting him kill me. I want the satisfaction of destroying that son of a bitch. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I want to make him scream for my mercy." My voice has grown dark now. He holds my hand now.

"What are you going to do after you kill him?" He asks and I look at him, question in my eyes. "Sophie, you're a special girl." He says, making me sound like I'm some little girl. I look away. "I don't want you to go after him...because I don't know if you can kill him. I don't even know if I can."

"That's where my thoughts were going." I say and he takes my hand. "Maybe it takes more than one person to destroy him."

"Let's figure it out later." He says and I lay back down, trying to keep myself from crying. I need to be strong. He pulls me into his arms. I turn over, facing him. He's looking down at me, his eyes are soft. "I don't want you to die."

"I don't want you to die either." I counter and he gets this look. I see that he's been long resigned to the idea of dying. "Dean, I want you to live. You deserve it."

"I should be in Hell." He says, and I can see that this is him opening up to me. "I shouldn't have been pulled out."

"I'm glad you were. Would Sam have been there to carry me inside if you were in Hell?" I ask, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "Maybe I wouldn't have found Bobby's house and that djinn would have come for me...and drained me completely of blood. Then we'd both be dead, and I probably would get dragged to Hell because that demon would've come for me." He closes his eyes. "You're alive. Your brother may piss you off sometimes, but he's here. He's happy you're alive. Bobby is happy that you're alive. I may not have known you as long as they have, but I'm freaking ecstatic that you're alive."

"My number's been up for a while, Soph." He says and I roll my eyes. "What's with the eye roll?" He asks.

"We're hunters, our numbers are up every day. We play with fate like a baby plays with blocks." I say and he shakes his head. "What? You think you're somethin' special? You're just like every single one of us. We fight monsters and demons to protect people from them. So we have a bit more on our plate, we'll kick it's ass. Technically, my demon is my problem. You don't even have to risk yourself for it."

"Okay, I get it." He says, not liking the idea of me fighting no doubt. I relax, closing my eyes. I'm so tired... "Just get some sleep." He says, his arms tightening around me. I nod, allowing myself to relax...release the tension from my battle ready muscles.

"Wait...my knife." I say, opening my eyes. I always sleep with my knife under my pillow. How do I know he isn't going to move after I'm asleep. He most likely will.

"Sophie, just go to sleep. I won't let anything hurt you." He says, but he reaches around behind him and pulls his gun out and puts it on the night stand. His words sooth me and I close my eyes again, allowing myself to restart the process of falling asleep.

I'm made faintly aware of he sound of people moving about by some unknown thing. Only two, which reminds me that I'm with Sam and Dean. I hear the sound of a gun being taken apart. Dean, no doubt, cleaning his gun again. I also hear the sounds of keys being tapped rapidly. Sam must be researching something.

"Dean..." Sam starts but then he sighs and I can imagine him shaking his head. "I...don't know what to do."

"What do ya mean you don't know what to do?" Dean asks, his tone guarded as it normally is. Even with his brother. "We're gonna pack up and move onto the next job. It's what we've always done...it's probably what we'll always do."

"I mean about this...situation. You froze up out there." He says and I try harder to fall back asleep. "It could have killed Sophie..."

"You think I don't know that?" Dean snaps and I wince. They're both quiet for a moment. "I know that Sam. I know that I froze up out there. We don't need to talk about it, because it won't happen again."

"Because you and Sophie talked about it?" Sam asks, like he's heard this before. "Dean...can you guarantee that it won't happen again?"

"Not all vengeful spirits are dicks who used to rape women, Sam." He says, trying to use humor to hide his discomfort.

"No, Holmes!" I yell, sitting up fast. Dean's suffered long enough. The two men look at me like I'm crazy. "Oh...how long was I asleep?" I ask, popping my back by turning to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand between the two queen sized beds. It's five-thirty "Oh, goodness." I say with a yawn. "Shall I take Baby and go and get some breakfast?" I ask, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'll go." Sam says, seeming to harbor no ill feelings towards me. I suspect that we'll all three have to talk about this one day. I think that if Dean has to talk anymore about his feelings today, he'll explode.

"Thanks." I say with a smile. He returns the smile before grabbing the keys from Dean and heading out.

"How long have you been awake?" Dean asks and I look at him, wide-eyed as if I have just woken up. Play stupid, Soph...he'll think that you legitimately just woke up. He shakes his head. "Do you always scream random things in British accents when you wake up?"

"Only when they're good dreams." I say as I stand up and go over to the lap top. I tap the space bar and some weird looking (even by our standards) mythology site greets me. "What are we after next?"

"He was just looking into something. I think that it's just some kids pulling a prank, that's what it looks like at least." He says, and I can tell that he's stressed out. I sigh as I stand up and move behind him. I begin massaging his shoulders and he stops what he's doing and his head drops. "God damn..." He says and I smirk, chuckling.

"When was the last time someone rubbed your shoulders for you?" I ask and he looks up at me. "That long?"

"Yeah, and it was under sexual pretenses." He says and I roll my eyes. "Hey, I don't assume things with you."

"Because it'll seem like this..." I say, moving my hand in a straight line down his chest. "And then it'll go this way?" I ask, swerving my hand last second to tickle him. He grabs the arm, jumping and I'm trapped, leaning over his shoulder.

"I don't ever remember that happening, but now I'm gonna admit I'm a little afraid." He says and I laugh again. "You've got a nice laugh."

"I think you told me that once...was it the first spaghetti dinner?" I ask, pretending to be thoughtful. If I'm thoughtful...then it can't show that I'm nervous.

"Nah, that's when I told you that you have a nice smile." He says and then he lets go of my arm. I stand up and begin rubbing his shoulders again.

"Sam doesn't seem to hate my guts..." I say and Dean stands up, looking at me again. I know I look pathetic. I just really hate hurting people.

"First thing he said when he came in the room was, 'I can't be mad at her for how she feels'. He's not gonna be mad at you, he's gonna be mad at me." He says and I look into his eyes. I know that he really doesn't want to be talking about this. As intimate as he's ever gotten with a woman is sexually...this is a whole new level for him.

"So have you made a decision?" I ask, masking my nervousness with sarcasm. This doesn't work for either of us though, because we read each other like books. He knows I'm nervous.

"Sophia Mariotte...you're going to be the death of me." He says, pulling me into his arms. Wait, so does that mean we're together? What does that mean for adults? I don't think I'm that fluent in Dean Winchester yet. Hell...am I even fluent in adult?

"Well...I should hope not." I say, looking up at him. "God...I feel so awkward, because I don't know protocol for stuff like this." I gesture between us.

"Just don't over think it...believe me, I'm not that well versed either. Give me something to kill, and I can do it." He says.

"It's life that's complicated." I say, understanding what he means. "Being an adult kind of sucks." I say and he shrugs. "I forgot...you kind of never had a real childhood."

"Not all of us could be ballerinas." He says wistfully and I draw away from him, shocked. How did he know? "Cas told me..." He says, looking away sheepishly. "He said you were pretty good, that's gotta mean somethin'...coming from an angel and all."

"God." I say, hiding my face in my hands. It's true, I had a private ballet instructor until I was fifteen. I never did any recitals...publicly.

"You've definitely got a dancer's body." He says, trying to distract me from my embarrassment. I look at him and he gives me that innocent grin.

"Yeah, you would definitely notice something like that." I say, rolling my eyes. He shrugs and puts his hands on my hips as he pulls me in for a kiss. "Hey, I don't want Sam to walk in on this." I say into his mouth.

"We'll hear him coming." He says, kissing my cheek...then my nose...trying to coax me back into the kissing. I roll my eyes and then wrap my arms around his neck. He smirks and begins kissing me again.

"Sophie?" A voice asks, shaking me gently. I groan and turn over. "Sophie." He says again, this time his tone is amused. I throw a punch and he catches my fist.

"Go away." I groan then realization hits me. I sit up fast, bumping heads with my brother. "What the Hell do you think you're doing here!?" I yell angrily. Before he can respond, I throw another punch. He's knocked back, probably mostly in shock. He holds his cheek, looking hurt. "Didn't Castiel tell you that I didn't want to see you."

"Yeah, but I know that's bull shit." He says, his tone lighter than mine. It seems more patient...almost like he feels sorry for me.

"Don't you feel sorry for me! You asshole! You left! You walked out of my life and I don't want you back!" I go after him again, but someone pulls me back. "Let go of me!" I yell, and then realize I'm crying. I curl into a ball, with my arms around Dean's neck. "They all left me..." I sob.

"It's gonna be okay." He says, his voice holding confidence. "Everything's gonna be okay, we're not gonna leave you." The funny part...I almost believe him.


End file.
